Jerry
DC: New 52 Jerry was an assassin who used a high-powered rifle and wore a skull mask. He, and his partner, Karen, were members of the Brooklyn Assassin's Guild. Following an online job request, they set out to gun down Harley Quinn, not realizing that it was actually Harley who arranged for the hit to begin with. They burst through her apartment window and Jerry opened fire. Poison Ivy was present and fought him off, and even Harley, who was sleepwalking at the time, even managed to defend herself. When she awakened fully, she threw a knife into Jerry's throat, killing him. True Blood Jerry was a homosexual fangbanger who had Hepatitis-D. He was the human toy of Malcolm Beaumarchais. The only reason Jerry let himself associate with Malcolm and the rest of the Monroe, Louisiana nest was because he wanted revenge upon vampires and knew that he could transmit the Hep-D to them. Malcolm brought Jerry to the house of Bill Compton and even offered to share him with Bill. When Compton came in close to Jerry with the intent to feed, the Fae halfling Sookie Stackhouse telepathically sensed Jerry's intent and warned the vampires that Jerry was diseased. Malcolm later took Jerry, dismembered him and left his body parts strewn across a highway. The Walking Dead Jerry was a barrel-chested man in his apparent thirties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a community called The Kingdom and served as chief adviser under King Ezekiel. Jerry usually stood next to Ezekiel's throne in the auditorium and announced the various guests seeking an audience with the king. He occasionally engaged in the same theatrical verbiage that Ezekiel employed, but was known to break character and snicker from time to time. Under Ezekiel's instruction, Jerry tried convincing Carol Peletier to assist the members of the Kingdom. Carol had elected to live in a cottage a short distance away from the Kingdom, and wanted nothing to do with their affairs. Jerry came to her door with a tray of peach cobbler, hoping that this might smooth some of the tension between Ezekiel and she. Carol took the cobbler, but wanted nothing to do with the Kingdom. A few days later, Ezekiel needed Jerry to get ready to go on a meeting with the Saviors with him. Jerry was enjoying his own cobbler at the time, but Ezekiel made him put it down. On the journey to meet the Saviors, they discovered a road block of shopping carts stretched across the road. They cleared the area, but this made them late to meet the Saviors. During this tense meeting, the Savior leader, Gavin, took note that they were short in their tribute. When things began to get more heated, his enforcer, Jared, punched Jerry in the face, knocking him down. Gavin then had Jerry shoot Benjamin. and the others took Benjamin to Carol's cottage in the hopes of saving him, but he died from his injuries moments later. and the group met back up with the Saviors the following day to compensate for the shortened shipment. During this meeting, Morgan Jones attacked and killed Richard, revealing that he had intentionally shortened their load and delayed them with the road block in order to incite war between the Kingdom and the Saviors. Read more... Category:Nicholas Gonzalez/Characters